


Peaches and Vanilla

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crushes, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Pretty Boy Brian, Sexual Tension, Shotgun Kisses, Submissive Masky, Threesome - M/M/M, Ticcimask - Freeform, Toby is aged up, brim - Freeform, but he's cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Toby is sick and tired of hearing the 'You'll get it when you're older' line. He wants to know what's so special that he has to get locked out of the room.
Relationships: Brian (Marble Hornets)/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Peaches and Vanilla

What could be so special that Toby wasn't allowed to even sit in the proxies shared room? Toby had seen both of the older proxies practically naked countless times before, they often cuddled together for warmth on rougher nights. What would be so bad that Toby wasn't allowed to see?

"Come on, it's my room too." Toby grumbled as he followed the hooded proxy down the hall, practically stepping on the back of Hoodie's shoes." I'll be quiet and just watch, I won't bother you. Why can't I sit in there with you too?"

"It's adult stuff Toby, you'll understand when you're older." It wasn't often the mysterious proxy actually spoke but when Hoodie did it was hard not to listen to every word. 

"I'm 19, how old do I have to get?" A noise came from the hooded proxy, a laugh perhaps, but he stopped to give Toby his attention. His arms were full, carrying few water bottles and snack food the proxies kept hidden around the kitchen." Wright always complains that we don't work together as a team, this could be a bonding experience." There was a long pause of silence at those deep crimson fabric eyes stared back at Toby, causing the hatchet wielding proxy to look back down at his torn sneakers that were now covered in faded sharpie.

"Toby... What do you think we do in there?" It seemed like such a dumb question but one that caused Toby to grow silent in thought. He had never really thought about what the older two proxies did when they were alone, it happened so rarely that he had never stopped to think of it. Proxies hardly received a day off, or even a break at that with the constant missions weighing on their shoulders but on those rare days; Hoodie and Masky would lock themselves in the room the entire night.

"Isn't it obvious?" Toby found himself saying as he looked back at the older proxy, even if he had no idea what they actually did, watching as Hoodie's broad shoulders tensed under the faded yellow fabric as if what Toby had said took him by surprise. He watched as the fabric mask shifted around the hallway before it seemed to be looking back at Toby. What had he just gotten himself into?

A deep sigh came from the older proxy. Toby opened his mouth to speak until the Hoodie had shoved the contents he was holding into Toby's arms, forcing the younger proxy to scramble to try to keep everything in his grasp.

"Take these to our room, I'll be there in a minute." The hooded proxy didn't wait as he moved past Toby to retrace his steps back to the kitchen, leaving the young proxy alone in the center of the hallway. A smile played on Toby's lips at the small victory as he started walking down the hall to finish Hoodie's mission, his thoughts beginning to wonder as to what the pair always did while they were alone. Did they play video games until they passed out or even stayed up all night dying each other's hair and talking about who was cuter? Toby never had much experience with this subject of sleepovers, or anything really with friend's but if the teen was honest with himself; it didn't really matter what they did. Toby liked being around the two older proxies. He liked when Brian would let him borrow his clothes when it was too cold out or how Tim would comb his hands through Toby's hair while they lay awake at night from yet another one of Toby's nightmares. He loved those moments most. After the panic subsided, Tim and Brian were instantly there to shake him awake once he began to cry. He loved when they would all squeeze onto Toby's bed, cooing and whispering soft comforting words to make it all better again.

In the beginning Toby had been embarrassed for waking the pair up almost every night. He had only been 17 when he first became a proxy, and the pair had been less than willing to open their arms to the new face into their room but with time they quickly grew to care for each other. Maybe a little too much when Brian and Tim had thrown their bodies in the way to protect Toby on countless occasions, though Toby would do the same for either in a heartbeat. He loved them.

The young proxy didn't bother to knock on the door as he pushed it open with his shoulder, excited for the night ahead but quickly found himself stopping in his tracks. On the hooded proxies bed sat the infamous masked proxy, the old faded red flannel opened a few buttons on the top to show off his scarred chest, his legs crossed in front of him as he only wore a pair of black tight briefs. Toby watched as the older proxy lit an odd looking cigarette with the zippo lighter Toby had gotten him the year before, watching as Tim's red lips closed around the end as he took a deep inhale.

"Hey honey, did you bring it?" The usually reserved and calm proxy finally spoke as he looked back at Toby, his dark brown eyes widening in shock at the sight of the younger proxy standing in the doorway instead. Tim began to cough, smoke spilling from his mouth as he quickly tried to fan it away, as if Toby hadn't already seen." Toby." Was all Tim managed before he quickly closed the 'cigarette' between his large hands to hide it." You aren't supposed to be in here," That much Toby was certain of now." Where's Brian?"

In his flushed state, Toby could only manage a few incoherent words until the feeling of a strong hand crashing down on his shoulder forced Toby to look back, thankful to find it was only Brian standing behind him now. He felt the older proxy push him further into the room but the comforting touch soon left as Hoodie moved past him, placing a chair and another water bottle off to the side in front of their gear.

"Brian." Tim began sternly, forcing Toby's attention once more until Brian began to speak.

"Timothy." Hoodie's voice sounded playful as Toby looked back at the usually quiet proxy just in time to watch as he pulled the faded yellowed hoodie over his head, presenting his scarred back to Toby as if it had been nothing. Toby couldn't help but stare at the flesh present, taking in each dip of Brian's body as he flexed and rolled his shoulders lazily. How soft the older proxy's blemished flesh looked until Toby had been assaulted with the yellow hoodie. He knew it had been a joke, but he found himself unable to shake it off as the scent of Hoodie filled his nostrils." Toby wants to sit in with us and watch. He made some good points for himself, I don't see an issue with it."

"Brian." Tim said once more, his voice losing venom as he stared at his partner. Toby stood awkwardly in the doorway, his heart racing as he tried to decide whether he should leave or stay and see where this awkward scene took them. He watched all to closely as Brian unbuckled his pants, the erotic click of his belt catching both Tim's and Toby's attention at that moment. Toby's mouth felt uncomfortably dry as he watched Brian toss the belt aside to walk closer to his bed until he stood, towering over the brunette on the bed who looked up at Brian as if the proxy had hung the stars and moon himself. The sight made Toby uncomfortable, as if he was walking in on something he wasn't supposed to see between lovers. It was something he had fantasies often between him, Brian and Tim but it was something he couldn't have. The older proxies only saw him as a child that needed to be guarded and watched over.

"Baby cakes," Brian soothes, the southern accent slipping with the endearing pet name." Honey-blossom. Cupid in the flesh. It's alright. Toby's a big boy now, he asked to be here. We can't baby him forever." Such words struck pride in Toby's chest but in that moment he didn't mind being sandwiched between the two and coddled." Besides, just look at him. He promised to be good." 

Toby could only watch as Tim looked back at Toby, uncertainty in his gaze before he would look back at Brian who appeared to be waiting for confirmation. It was oddly sweet that even with the teasing and negotiation, neither would make a move until the other was completely comfortable with the situation. He hoped to find something like this. A relationship that would allow him to be himself and feel loved, without feeling like a burden. How he felt every time he was around the two proxies in front of him.

"Shut the door kid." Toby fought the urge to correct Tim for calling him a kid but quickly stopped himself as he dropped the items off on Tim's cluttered work desk in favor of shutting and locking the door. He was locked in a room with the two men he had been crushing one since day one, and they wanted him around, what could possibly go wrong? 

"Come here kid." He heard Brian say as the bed creaked, earning Toby's attention as he looked back at the pair to find they had moved. Brian was now sitting in between Tim's legs, his fabric mask pulled up just enough to show off his smile and strong jaw while Tim relight the odd 'cigarette'." Do you want to try this?" Toby stared for a moment, cautiously moving closer to the couple as he nodded his head but found himself stopping as Tim sent a glare at Brian.

"He's not trying it." The concern had bothered Toby at first as Tim was constantly lingering over the younger proxies shoulder, seeming to be waiting for the boy to mess up just to belittle him for being careless. It took Toby months before he realized that Tim was just showing he cared about the boy, that they both cared about Toby. 

Growing up in an unstable household had left more damage on Toby's emotional health than he had realized. Thankfully, he had gotten better. Toby didn't flinch with every touch or expect an insult after every praise.

"Why not?" Brian groaned, earning a chuckle from Tim." What's the worst that could happen? I would rather him try this stuff here, with us, than with anyone else. We'll watch him." Tim was silent for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. Toby watched as Brian took a deep inhale, curiosity turning to interest as Brian turned to Tim and grabbed a hold of the brunette's face, pulling Tim into a kiss. It was rough and wet as smoke seeped from their lips. Toby wanted to try it.

He hadn't realized he had been staring until Brian was looking at him, his lips pulled into a smirk as he passed the wrapped stick to Toby to try for himself. Toby took it between two fingers, glancing between the two proxies before he brought it to his busted lips, taking a deep inhale. The sudden impact of smoke forced Toby into a rough coughing fit, smoke flowing heavily from the open wound on his cheek as Tim and Brian began to laugh at his misery. His pale face flushed a dark red as he tried to force himself to stop coughing, his chest bouncing with each muffled cough.

It had been Tim who calmed down first, an amused smile played on his lips as he motioned for the younger proxy to come closer. Toby was hesitant as he took a seat on the edge of the crowded bed, passing the 'cigarette' to Tim instead. He watched as Tim took a drag from the blunt, holding the smoke for a moment as Brian's large hand raised to grab Toby's scarred neck, pushing the chestnut haired teen closer.

"Open your mouth." Toby quickly did what was demanded of him all too quickly as Tim leaned forward, his calloused hand cupping the side of Toby's face that was damaged. For a moment Toby had forgotten what the objective was as he leaned into Tim's hand, waiting for that kiss that would never come. Smoke was blown into Toby's mouth in a much smaller amount, causing the teen to relax and lean forward absentmindedly. His eyes fell shut in a moment of peace until the hand gripping the base of his neck tightened, forcing Toby to open his eyes to find he was mere centimeters from Timothy's flushed face." You can't kiss my boyfriend." Toby quickly moved back from embarrassment, almost falling off of the bed until both Tim and Brian rushed to grab the younger proxy.

An uproar of laughter came from the older proxies but this time Toby joined in, allowing himself to be pulled in closer to the couple. It was comforting, if not embarrassing at times, to know that the two would catch him if he fell (quite literally at times). He looked back at the couple that had only entered his life just a few years ago but had a better impact on his life than his father ever had.

"We should get him plastered." And just like that, the sweet moment of bliss ended. Toby chuckled as he watched Tim lightly slap Brian's arm in a playful manner for even suggesting it." What? Don't you remember the first time I got you high?" Brian smirked as he looked at Tim, tugging off the fabric mask to be tossed aside." You were so out of it and kept babbling about how pretty I was." It was hard not to when Brian had this confidence that was only saved for their room, his bright blue eyes searching his lovers dazed expression. Toby could only watch as Brian leaned in, closing the gap between the pair in a sweeter kiss that only lasted a few moments." I bet if he got high, he would talk about you and how much he stares at your butt."

At that moment Toby truly hated the hoodie wearing proxy. His freckled face flushed a deep burning red, humiliated. Tim seemed just as surprised as he choked on air, pushing Brian back enough for him to sit up more.

"I do not!" Toby cried out, glaring at Brian who only smirked as if he knew all of Toby's darkest secrets. With that look in Brian's eyes, it wouldn't surprise Toby if the blonde did know everything." I do not. I don't like Wright."

"Is that so?" Brian mocked as he leaned against Tim, resting his head on the brunettes' chest. Toby could only force himself to nod his head, crossing his arms over his chest." I think you're hurting Tim's feeling's." Toby quickly looked back at Tim who only held a loving smile as he combed his hands through the soft blonde curls of his partner, rolling his eyes at Brian's antics. 

The twitching Proxy didn't know where he should be hurt or happy that Tim wasn't taking the situation too seriously, that he was brushing it off when it felt like the end of the world to Toby.

"Look, he's devastated." Brian began again with a playful smile on his lips, earning a soft chuckle from Tim." Since you don't like him, I guess you don't want to sit with us anymore. Go sit in the chair." Toby frowned and quickly opened his mouth to object but found himself growing silent with that devilish look in Brian's dark eyes." Go sit in the chair Toby." His voice deep, almost threatening if Toby hadn't already known the two proxies would never do anything to harm him.

Without protest, Toby quickly slid off of the bed to walk to the chair Brian had carried in earlier, taking a seat as quietly as he could. He folded his arms over his chest, giving the couple an annoyed look. Getting put in time out was almost as humiliating as being outed in front of the two people he liked best.

His gaze would drop to the floor curiously, avoiding eye contact with the other proxies as they shifted on the bed until Brian was resting against the headboard with Tim sitting in between his legs. He tried not to look as he heard the zipper be tugged down but quickly found himself staring once more at the soft groans that quickly followed. There sat Brian was the joint resting between two fingers as he smoked it while Tim had his hand wrapped around the blondes clothed cock, stroking it until it stood proudly in his boxers. 

How had Toby never thought this is what went on when he wasn’t around? He had known Tim and Brian had a ‘thing’ going after catching them making out after a rather gruesome mission. The image stayed vivid in Toby’s mind even now, their flushed faces staring up at him with drool connecting their bruised lips. He had wanted to kiss them then and make sure they were both okay but instead he had just given a thumbs up in support and walked away.

A muffled whimper pulled Toby out of his thoughts as he looked back at the pair to find they had been active as both now sat in only their boxers, lips locked in a heated kiss as they seemed to entirely forget that Toby was watching. He swallowed hard at the sight, his mouth going dry as Brian began to bite and suck love bites over Tim’s lower neck and collar bone. Their bodies fit almost perfectly. Where Brian was muscular and built to take a beating, Tim’s body was softer and warm; meant to be loved and worshiped. They both deserved to be praised and admired. 

He wondered what they tasted like. Would Tim taste like smoke and nicotine? The scent always reminded him of his old house, the dark rooms and even darker nights. Brian always smelt so nice, he bet the blondes lips were soft and tasted like peaches.

Teeth began to attack his already busted lip, tearing the flesh as he watched the show before him. As he watched how Tim’s legs began to tremble as he rutted his scarred hips against Brian, getting momentarily relief from teasing his partner until the blonde could barely sit still any longer. He watched as Brian forced the brunette back on the bed with a possessive growl, the bed creaking under the sudden weight. Large hands pressed Tim’s bruised thighs together enough to pull the briefs up and off, allowing Time to be free of the messy fabric.

Toby shifted anxiously in his seat, closing his legs in hope to relieve some of the friction in his jeans that were suddenly far too tight. He found himself sitting forward in the beaten chair as Brain spread Tim’s legs, running his hands up the brunette's thighs in a soothing motion just to elect a slow moan from the proxy.

“Toby,” The gruff voice of Tim called for him, earning Toby’s full attention as the younger proxy found himself standing without another word needing to be said.” Lube… I-In the jacket pocket.” With the simple request, Toby glanced around to find the normally clean room in search of either of their jackets. First he picked up the familiar hoodie, checking the only pocket only to find only a condom inside. He flushed dark as he passed the condom on to Hoodie before he grasped for Tim’s tan jacket to pull out a small bottle of lube.

Even once his ‘mission’ was finished, Toby found himself lingering next to the bed. Coffee brown eyes trying to soak up as many details as he could. How Tim’s brows creased as he was prepped with his boyfriend’s fingers, how Brian chewed on his plush lip when concentrated. Tim looked like he was about to beg Brian when the blonde pulled away, and Toby nearly opened his mouth to protest until when he saw the taller man rip open the condom, sliding it on his long-ignored erection and slathering the rest of the lube onto it. Brian leaned down to kiss his partner again and began to push in, swallowing Tim’s gasp as he bottomed out.

It sent a shiver down his spine. Every gasp and grunt sent all the blood in Toby’s body straight to his neglected dick. Hesitantly, he ran a hand over the front of his jeans, pushing down on the hard bulge enough to force a gasp from his lips. Quickly he began to stroke his cock curiously through his jeans, feeling as it twitched with need against his palm. 

The rest seemed like a heated daze as the couple attacked each other in passionate kisses, working their bodies together almost perfectly each time. Toby was lost in the sight. A hot feeling pooled in his stomach, threatening to spill but Toby couldn’t bring himself to look away as he stroked his cock in sync with Brian’s trust, each slap of skin on skin becoming rough and rugged with desperation.

A low moan ripped through Toby's throat as that pressure seemed to pop like a balloon, seed painting the inside of his pants. All he could feel was a moment of bliss until his body began to tremble from sensitivity.

Heavy pants came from the younger proxy, post orgasm tremors wrecking through his body without warning as Tim’s and Brian’s moans fell into rough gasps. Exhaustion hitting Toby like a truck, causing the teen to stumble enough to be noticed. 

The couple untangled themselves quickly, motioning and grasping at Toby arms and hips to come closer until he was at the edge of the bed. Tim’s rough hands tugged at his jeans, helping Toby out of the cum covered fabric while Brian soothed and lazily pressed kisses on the younger proxy’s cheek and jawline as an apology for neglecting him. 

“I’m sorry baby,” The blonde spoke as he guided Toby into the bed where Tim welcomed the thinner male to cuddle with him, which Toby accepted quickly. He didn’t wait to wrap his arms around Tim’s torso, holding the older proxy close as Brian laid behind him with his bare chest pressed warmly against Toby’s back. Cold hands were on Toby’s sides, pulling up the hoodie the young wore to slip it over the teens head. A whimper came from Toby at the loss, but he was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on his own. All he tasted was smoke and...sweet vanilla.

Tim tasted of Vanilla.

Brian tasted of peaches.


End file.
